Anatomically Correct
by DrKhage
Summary: Final exams are coming up and Chloe having trouble with anatomy, will she be able to learn it with Beca's help? One-shot.


**A/N: I was studying anatomy when my hand slipped. My bad.**

* * *

They were studying. Well, Chloe was studying. Beca was on her laptop working on mixes. Finals exams were this upcoming week, and graduation was held after finals. Her senior year was coming to a close and right now alls she had to finish was memorizing the skeleton and the skeletal muscles for her cumulative anatomy final. After she did that maybe she could take a break and convince Beca to watch a movie with her. It was a long shot, but if she gave Beca her puppy eyes and a pout, Beca was sure to cave.

But first, she had to get this material down.

Chloe let out a deep sigh after staring at her book and notes for what seemed like days, but in reality was only hours. She looked at the clock to see that it read 12:00 am. She has been sitting at the desk in Beca's room for 4 straight hours, from had gained little from it. Poor Beca must be bored out of her mind.

The two had planned a date for the Saturday night, but Chloe was just too behind on studying to go it. Beca had understood and suggested they study in her room since Kimmy Jin had gone home for the weekend. So they grabbed some take out, and holed up in Beca's room.

Chloe was exhausted and studying wasn't going anywhere, so she stood up, and plopped down onto the bed next to Beca. With another sigh, she rested her head on Beca's shoulder and shut her eyes for a minute.

Beca could see how tired Chloe was, but knew she had to study. "Studying not going over to well then?" She asked her girlfriend. Chloe grunted in response much to Beca's amusement. Closing her laptop she spoke again, "How about some help then?"

Chloe lifted her head to look at Beca, surprised she had offered, "No offense Beca, but what could you possibly help me with when it comes to anatomy?" She didn't mean to sound harsh, but she had been studying the material for days and still couldn't keep half terms straight.

"What if I ask you some questions?" Beca wasn't really interested in studying for her exams because she didn't care. That didn't mean she couldn't help Chloe. Without waiting for an answer, she got up and went to her desk where Chloe's work lay. She picked it up, went to the first page, and started to quiz Chloe on the bones of the skull.

"Frontal bone," Chloe pointed to her forehead and dragged her finger up to just passed her hairline. Checking with the notes, Beca read it to be right. "Parietal bone," Chloe withdrew her finger and placed dropped her hand on the top of her head. Correct again. They went on like, this for a few terms, Chloe correctly pointing out the location of each.

"I don't know what you were talking about, seems like you got this down pretty good," Beca had assumed she would struggle to know she any were, but apparently that wasn't the case.

Chloe looked at Beca with a soft smile, "I know those, keep going and you'll get to the ones I don't know." So Beca kept going.

Chloe was still getting them right when Beca stopped. Chloe looked at her, only to see her brows furrowed in frustration, "How the hell do you even pronounce that?" Chloe got up and went to the desk to see what word had stopped Beca.

She found the word Beca had stopped at, "Sphenoid."

"Okay..." Beca wasn't entirely convinced, but she wouldn't have been able to correct Chloe even if she wanted to. "Where is it located, and what does it connect to?"

"I can't point to it, but it connects to the frontal, pariet-"

Beca cut her off, "Why can't you show me? I'm sure you know it!"

Chloe groaned and let her chin fall to her chest for a moment before she looked back up to Beca. "I can't point to it, because its behind the eye, and as it would happen," Chloe shut one eye, and open the other wider than Beca thought possible, and pointed to it with and angry finger, "my eyeballs are in the way." She shook her head and sighed, realizing how unreasonable she was being. "Look Becs, I know you're trying to help, but theses are the ones I'm comfortable with and know," she sighed and sat on the bed again.

Beca could see the frustration in Chloe's demeanor. It only made her more determined to help. "Fine then. Use me as a model then." She held her hand out to Chloe, trying to get her to stand. When Chloe didn't budge, she lightly kicked the bottom of her foot, trying to get her up.

Beca sighed, "I know your super pervy teacher told you when studying this to use yourself as a model to point things out," The professor had. He outright told them 'When studying this material, touch yourself, it helps.' Though this was nothing compared to two lecture long talk on how to familiarize yourself with your breasts (there was lots of groping involved). "But maybe it would help to see it on someone else."

After several more kicks, Chloe finally got up with a sigh.

"There we go. Turn to the page you need help with." Beca handed Chloe the notebook and watched as she turned the pages.

She handed it back and Beca read the top. "Vertebral Column. Okay." She turned her back to Chloe, giving the girl full access to her back.

"Beca this isn't going to work," Chloe said before Beca could start. When Beca started to turn around to say something, Chloe quickly finished her train of thought, "Your overshirt is too loose, I need to be able to at least see the outline of the spine." Beca turned around and shrugged off her plaid button-up, leaving her in only a tank top. She turned around and lifted an eyebrow at the redhead as if saying 'Better?' Chloe sighed. "Okay, go ahead."

"Cervical Vertebrae," Beca offered the term up and waited for Chloe to touch her spine, somewhere.

Becas breath hitched when Chloe's hands found their way to the back of her neck. Her touch was gentle as she traced down Beca's spine, counting down the 7 vertebrae that Beca asked for. Each vertebrae warranted a slight halt Chloe's path down, making Beca's head start to spin.

Once Chloe's hand was removed, Beca continued, quieter this time, "Thoracic Vertebrae," she breathed in as Chloe's hands, once again found their way to Beca's back, this time though, they were over her shirt. Again, Chloe tenderly counted down Beca's back, until she reached the twelfth thoracic vertebrae, where she took her hands off.

Beca released a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. Taking a deep breath she moved on, "Lumbar vertebrae." Chloe's hands were on the small of her back, working their way down to just above her pant line.

Chloe, who had been uncharacteristically quiet finally spoke, "The sacrum and the coccyx are next, but those I think we should skip." She reached around Beca and grasped onto the notebook, turning the pages as both girls held it, Beca being encircled by Chloe's arms.

Beca's heart skipped as she read the title of the next section. "Rib Cage? Is this whole thing an elaborate ruse to feel me up Beale?" Beca turned around to face her girlfriend with a smirk on her face.

Chloe scoffed, "I think you're forgetting that you offered yourself up for this. I think you just want some free groping." Chloe shot a wink at Beca, causing the brunette's cheeks to redden.

Beca looked down at the page, trying to hide her flustered state. "Moving on. The sternum, and what are the three bones its made of?" Beca looked at Chloe who was hesitating. She rolled her eyes at the redhead, "Oh just go for it Chlo. It's nothing you haven't touched before."

Chloe recovered, and reached out to press right beneath Beca's neck. "Manubrium," she named the bone. Her hands were soft and gentle as they trailed farther down causing the hair on the back of Beca's neck to stand up. Her hand came to a slow stop right in between Beca's breasts. Chloe leaned forward to whisper in Beca's ear, "Body." Beca was entranced, but still managed to think to herself how weird it was that a bone was named 'body'. She didn't have much time to sit and think about it, because Chloe's hand once again began to slowly travel down, this time coming to a rest right below her breasts where her bra lies. "Xiphoid Process." Chloe pulled away after the last term and removed her hand slowly.

Beca let out a shaky breath, trying to steady her thoughts. She was fully aware that this would be much more exciting without all the terminology, but damn was Chloe seductive.

Chloe saw Beca swallow hard, and quickly leaned in to give her a light peck on the cheek. She brought her lips up to Beca's ear, "Thanks for helping me. Ready to move on, or do you need a minute?"

Beca shifted from foot to foot and turned to the next page. Chloe didn't need directions with these, so she took over, starting from the top.

Chloe, whose head was still next to Beca's ear, rested her hands on Beca's collar bone, and slowly started to move them down and to the side slightly. When she hit the first rib, she began counting.

Beca was barely aware of the words that Chloe spoke. Instead she found herself focused on the feel of Chloe's breath against her ear, and the trail of fire slowly being forged down her sides by Chloe's touch.

Chloe slowly made her way down Beca's side, counting the ribs as she went. She could feel the shudder that Beca was trying to hold back, she could feel the struggle through the brunette's skin, and she was enjoying every second of it.

When she reached the last of the ribs, Chloe rested her hands on Beca's hips as she pulled back to look into Beca's stormy eyes that were clouded with desire. She leaned down and softly pressed their lips together before bounding away.

Beca was still reeling from had just transpired. Chloe must have been amused from the look on her face because the redhead let out a soft giggle that pulled Beca from her reverie. "Tease," Beca mumbled.

Chloe's smile was bright as she looked at Beca, "Should we keep going? We can stop if you want." She didn't really want to stop because this was actually helping.

"No, no. It's fine. Lets keep going," Beca wasn't about to stop,. She was enjoying the sweet torture her girlfriend was causing. She picked up the notebook, turned the page and moved on, willing to help for the whole night if necessary.

* * *

She had done it! It had taken hours, but she could name all the bones and muscles in the body, and more importantly, she knew where they all were. It had taken most of her Saturday night, but with Beca's help, she managed it. She launched herself at Beca in a celebratory hug. They both had the biggest smiles on their faces that couldn't be wiped off.

Chloe pulled herself away from Beca, "Thanks Becs, you are seriously the best!" She smiled down at Beca before pulling her into another embrace that was accompanied by a peck on the cheek. Both girls were laughing for no apparent reason except pure adrenaline and maybe sleep deprivation.

Beca pulled back from Chloe to look at her girlfriend. "So what do I get for being such a good helper?" Beca quirked an eyebrow towards Chloe, trying to bait her.

"I'm not sure, what would you like?" Chloe responded as she brought her face closer to Beca's.

"We'll, since your asking..." Beca looked into Chloe's eyes as she let the sentence hang between the slowly closing space between the two. "A massage would be great actually."

Chloe pulled back from Beca to look at her face. It was completely serious and not at all where she thought the brunette was going. She scrunched her brows together slightly in confusion, but figured she was in no position to deny Beca anything after she had helped her study so much. "If that's what you want... Sure I guess. Where were you thinking?"

Beca smirked at her for a few seconds before answering, "Well..." She drew the end of the word out, and bit her lip teasingly. "Right below my cervix could use some attention."

This caused Chloe to bark out a laugh, "I think you mean Below your _cervical_ vertebrae" she shook her head at Beca's mistake. She assumed Beca meant the thoracic vertebrae, wanting a back massage. She thought it was adorable that she was trying to use some terms they had just gone over, not that she would tell the DJ that.

Beca's smirk turned into a full smile was she shook her head and gently laughed at Chloe, who apparently didn't catch her meaning. "I know what I said." Seeing the confusion on Chloe's face, Beca backed up towards the bed and sat down, "While you're thinking about that, I'll just be sitting over here. All alone. Waiting for my payment for helping you study..."

Brows knit in confusion, Chloe just stared at Beca trying to understand her meaning. She focused all of her energy on her knowledge. It took a few seconds, but what Beca wanted finally clicked.

Chloe moved to join Beca on the bed with a glint in her eyes and a seductive smile on her lips. It had been a long night, but both girls had developed a certain appreciation for anatomy, and the art of studying it.


End file.
